Digimon's Child Toy
by SparkyKnight
Summary: The child star Mimi Tachikawa is famous all around her town. She lives with her mother in a mansion. Everything is great until she switches classess and meets Yamato Ishisda, and they both turn each other's lives upside down.
1. I'm An Elementary Kid With A Boyfriend!!...

I don't own Kodomo No Omocha or Digimon. Anyway, this is my first attempt at both a parody and a digimon fic. I don't own any of the characters. Now, here's the cast of characters!!  
  
  
  
Sana: Mimi  
  
Akito: Yamato  
  
Tsuyoshi: Taichi  
  
Aya: Sora  
  
Rei: Jyou  
  
Anono: Hikari  
  
Naozumi: Koushiro  
  
Sana's little brother: Takeru  
  
  
This is a mimato and Taiora. Maybe I'll alter it a bit and have a bit of Takari. Anyway, on to the theme song and show!!  
  
One more thing, everyone is the same age, except for Jyou, because he's about maybe twenty in this fic, and keeping some of the charaters to their original. One more thing, this may seem like a jyoumi, but it really is a mimato. Just to clear that up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
That rumor that I love you is true, yes it is,  
  
you can't ignore it either  
  
Whether you're awake or asleep  
  
please don't be embarrassed.  
  
Is it a sin if I sneak into your heart by riddling you,  
  
of your other love?  
  
At sunset when the children go home,  
  
Today's incident is burning love,  
  
You can tell it accurately  
  
  
7'o clock news!!  
  
  
Please our relationship...  
  
Please don't blame it on the true kiss,  
  
In a city without light, let's burn the fire of love  
  
don't be so easy going  
  
you're asking for something not have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The show starts, by the gazing of a town, and a funny sort of music playing in the background. It then focus on a big house and a young girl with brown hair, sleeping, with a pig alarm clock dancing around trying to get her to wake up. She just sighed and fell into a deeper sleep. Then in her dream she was running and holding a flag that said 8:30, on it and when she yelled the time, her echo replied "school" then she woke up.  
  
She turns and sees her alarm clack and grabs it and screams.  
  
"Auggghhh!! It's already 8:30!!"  
  
  
"I'm Mimi Tachikawa, eleven years old, and in the sixth grade."  
  
  
"I'm an Elementary School Girl with a Boyfriend"  
  
  
"Mama!! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!!" cried Mimi," Five minutes even!! C'mon!!"  
  
"You could've at least done that!!"  
  
"If you sleep well, you will grow well." replied Mimi's mom as she read the paper, with her weird hairstyle, made for her pet squirrel, Maro-chan.  
  
"Now I'm late for school and everything!!"  
  
"If you oversleep, you'll grow more."  
  
"Good morning Mimi. But you're gone."  
  
  
Mimi was getting dress in a hurry and doing a rush job when her mother came and took her into her mini car and then drove her back to the table and made her eat her breakfast and then when she was finally done, she ran off and her driver Jyou, came and slowly backed out.  
  
"Jyou-kun!!! hurry, hurry, hurry,!! We're going to be late!!" cried Mimi as she tried hurrying her driver.   
  
"Mimi-chan. it's up to me to get you to school saftly." said Jyou. Mimi was looking at him with big eyes now and hugged him.  
  
"You're the best Jyou-kun!! You can drive me saftly anywhere!! That's why I love you!!" shouted Mimi as she hugged Jyou, but Jyou then had a little driving problem.  
  
"Hey Mimi!! Please get out of my face so I can drive!! YEAHHH!!!!"  
  
Later they appeared at the school, with Rei reminding her that she had a show to do later. Mimi waved good-bye.  
  
  
Suddenly, Babbit comes up and says, "Mimi is in a theater group called the Komaitari, thanks to her mom, she's a famous actress and staring in a show called Child's Toy. " " It was her mother's idea. Then he turned around and was shocked!!!  
  
Then Mimi gave Jyou a kiss on the cheek and then ran to her class.  
  
Aiyeee!!! Will you two quit it!!" cried Babbit, waving his wings around. " Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut!!!"  
  
  
'Everything was fine, until now.' thought Mimi as she was nearing her class. ' But until last week when we changed classrooms...' When she opened the door, it was a whirlwind of boys throwing things around and making a mess. The teacher was at the head of the room, trying to control them.  
  
"Please stop this!! Everyone get back into your seats!!" cried the teacher.  
  
"Please put the desks back also!! Class was suppose to start minutes ago!!"  
  
'You see, the boys have started to tease the teacher and they're getting worse everyday.'  
  
  
  
"Ahh, she's crying again. How can such a crybaby expect to be a teacher?" asked Sora.  
  
"Ahh, Mimi-chan." replied Asa-chan. " It's happening and it's getting worse."  
  
"Have you seen how far behind we are in our lessons?"  
  
Mimi turned and looked behind her to see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes sitting on the back counter, with his head phones on.  
  
'Yamato Ishida.' thought Mimi. 'This is the guy who started it all and are controlling the boys.'  
  
'What a devil.'   
  
" Where's my desk?"  
  
Then Mimi walked towards Yamato, ignoring everything around her and everyone staring at her. She stopped in front of Yamato, she saw her desk was being used as a footrest.  
  
" Here it is." Mimi said and then looked up at Yamato.  
  
"Oh, good morning Yamato, boy, you look like you've eaten some rotten fruit, which seems normal for you." said Mimi, looking at him with her hands on her desk. "You might as well be wearing one of those barf-face masks."  
  
"How are you today? CRAPPY?"   
  
Yamato didn't do anything but close his eyes and turn his head away from Mimi.  
  
"WHY YOU!"  
  
"This is MY desk, so get your damn stinky feet off of it." shouted Mimi. "Make your little hired thugs here cut it out!!"  
  
"Come on!! MOVE IT!!" cried Mimi as she tried to pull her desk from under his foot, with no luck.  
"All this is your fault you know that!?"  
  
Then Yamato lifts his foot up and Mimi goes and does back flips while holding onto her desk. After she lands, she places her desk in front of the teacher, sits down and raises her hand about the homework.  
  
"Sensei!! I have a question about last night's homework." said Mimi, "I couldn't understand it because I had to leave early for work."  
  
"Which part Mimi-chan?" asked the teacher, wiping her tears.  
  
"This part here. Three over two times X equals.." replied Mimi. While Mimi was explaining about the homework, Yamato looked over and the boy next to him grinned and turned to the boy next to him. They started to hold their stomachs and yell out loud, just as the teacher was explaining the homework to Mimi.  
  
"Oww!! Teacher, teacher!!" they yelled, " my stomach hurts!!"  
  
The teacher was about to pay attention to them, until Mimi glared at them and raised her book higher and stood up showing her another problem she had trouble with.  
  
"Hey!! Hey!! I need help with this one too!!" said Mimi, "What're you looking at? Here, here!!"  
  
"Come on, come on!! help me with these stupid things!!" added Mimi, "It's obvious that they're faking it!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry."   
  
"C'mon teacher, pay attention to me. Now 'Bout this one here." pointed Mimi.  
  
"W.what you might want to do is..." replied the teacher.  
  
"What is it? What is it that I should do?"  
  
Suddenly, four boys in the back room raised some balloons and threw them at the teacher, while her back was towards them and they exploded as they hit the chalkboard, filling the front section with dust.  
  
Everyone, mostly the girls were coughing.  
  
"WHY YOU!!" shouted Mimi turning her head back. Then she heard the teacher sniffling and then she thought, 'Uh oh, she's going to cry again.'  
  
"Don't stop sobbing Miss. Mitsuya!!" Then she broke down and cried.  
  
"Ahh, you moron."  
  
Then all the boys in the back were laughing and chanting, "Hahaha!! We feel fine now!!"  
  
"Hey shut up!! I can hear you all the way down the hall!!" yelled   
  
"Here comes Miss. Mitsuya's boyfriend!!" the boys chanted again. "They've been going steady for a long time!!"  
  
He ran up to Miss. Mitsuya and told her," You've got to pull yourself together."  
  
"But. but they.." replied Miss. Mitsuya. Then he turned to the class.  
  
"Do you monsters think you can get away with this!?"  
  
"Yeah!! Yeah!! Let them have it!!" shouted Mimi.  
  
"This is a class, you sh..." started out the teacher but then he saw Yamato get something from his coat that looked like a photograph and the teacher stopped talking. The two teachers stared at the photograph, while Mimi just looked confused.  
  
  
  
"Hey, what's going on? What's going on? What?" asked Mimi turning to the two teachers.  
The two teachers suddenly looked embarrassed and turned around, while Mimi still looked confused.  
  
"What is it? Why are you grinning? Come on Tell me!! Tell me!!" shouted Mimi.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
  
Then Yamato put the photograph back into his jacket.  
  
"Come on!! What's with that reaction!!"  
  
'What? Did he find their weak spot?"  
  
Then the mess started all over again and the teacher suddenly yelled," I can't take this anymore!!" and ran out of the room. Then the other teacher followed her and then Mimi came and said, "Hey!! Where are you going!?"  
  
"What in the world..." started Mimi, "Is going on!?"  
  
Then we see Yamato with his eyes closed eating some bread or a sandwich.  
  
"What's going on?" started Mimi again. "What's going on. WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!"  
  
  
Then we see Mimi at the TV station all frustrated and yelling her head off.  
  
"DANGIT!! This really pissess me off!!" screamed Mimi.  
  
Her hairdresser was having a hard time doing her hair, while Mimi was going crazy all around.  
  
"WHY ME!!?? I can't stand this anymore!! Why me!?" shouted Mimi.  
  
"Ever since 6th grade began, life there, has been a living hell!!"  
  
"Oh my god!! IT JUST SUCKS!! LIFE SUCKS!!"  
  
"My whole life sucks!!"  
  
"Why can't it be like one of those shojo mangas!? But noooooooo!!!!" shouted Mimi, still flaring around.  
  
"I have to have Satan as a schoolmate!!"  
  
"I can't stand it!! I can't stand it!! I can't stand it!!"  
  
'This is the dressing room for the kids starring on the TV show, "Child's Toy"'  
  
'Everyone is extremely nervous."  
  
Then Babbit comes up and says "not everyone."  
  
"THAT DEVIL YAMATO ISHIDA!!" screamed Mimi.  
  
"He's responsible for this whole thing!!" Then when she calmed down, she noticed that she had braids stuck way up in the air, making her look like Pippi Longstockings.  
  
"Uh, Suzi-san, is this how I'm suppose to look like on today's show?" asked Mimi, sweat-dropping.  
  
"Sorry, Mimi-chan, but you move around too much." replied Suzi.  
  
Then a noise was heard and it was Jyou.  
  
"Oi!! Jyou-kun, what're you doing?" asked Mimi. He took the photo out and replied, "Sana: This week."  
  
"My, Mimi-chan, your manager is cute." said Suzi, as he went back to fixing Mimi's hair.  
  
"Boy, he's good-looking. And popular too.!!"  
  
"Do you like him?" smirked Mimi.  
  
"Why of course I do, I really like him."  
  
"Don't you dare touch him." growled Mimi, "He's my boyfriend and my pimp."  
  
'Pimp'!? Mimi-chan, do you even know what pimp means!?" said Suzi shocked.  
  
"Of course I do!!" replied Mimi, making an okay sign with her hand.  
  
"I give him my allowance every month." added Mimi.  
  
"Right, Jyou-kun?" asked Mimi, smiling.  
  
"Really?" asked Suzi.  
  
  
End of Part One...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
So, what do you think? 


	2. I'm An Elementary Kid With A Boyfriend!!...

I still don't own either Kodomo no Omocha or Digimon. I altered it a bit, in the series. Another thing is I'm changing some of the parts to make it more of Mimato, Taisora, and Takari, when the two of them appear. That's about it and remember to please read and review the story. Also, it's still episode one. I wanted to see how it would come if I showed only half of the episode.  
  
  
Sana: Mimi  
  
Akito: Yamato  
  
Tsuyoshi: Taichi  
  
Aya: Sora  
  
Rei: Jyou  
  
Anono: Hikari  
  
Naozumi: Koushiro  
  
Sana's little brother: Takeru  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
of your other love?  
  
At sunset when the children go home,  
  
Today's incident is burning love,  
  
You can tell it accurately  
  
  
7'o clock news!!  
  
  
Please our relationship...  
  
Please don't blame it on the true kiss,  
  
In a city without light, let's burn the fire of love  
  
don't be so easy going  
  
you're asking for something not have  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Episode 1, part 2. "I'm an elementary kid with a boyfriend!!"  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
Later we see Mimi stomping down the hallway, fuming still about Yamato.  
  
  
"Well, someone has to teach that idiot a lesson." stared Mimi. "A good lesson is just what he needs."  
  
Jyou was walking next to Mimi and said, "You mean that mischievous kid in your class? Yamato?"  
  
" 'Mischievous kid' is too cute-sounding for him." replied Mimi, growling at the thought.  
  
"He's a devil!!"  
  
Jyou looked a Mimi and then replied, "Well, don't do anything dangerous," he started, "After all, you are a girl."  
  
  
The Mimi leaped out far out from Rei and replied, "Don't worry!!" she said, while she dancing around and twirling.  
  
"My special technique from Komawari, should put that jerk into place!!"   
"I'll break his leg!! I'll cut him up like a hot dog!!" added Mimi.  
  
"I'm gonna beat him like a..." started Mimi, but she suddenly held her script out in front of her and someone got hit with it in the stomach.  
  
  
"Ahh!! It's Mamo-chan from the band Tokio!!" said Mimi smiling.  
  
"Ahh, Mimi-chan, I haven't seen you in a while." replied Mamo. He was surprised to see Mimi and that she had literally hit his gut with that script of a book.  
  
"Thanks for doing 7'o clock news." added Mimi, looking up at him, "It was really great."  
  
"Glad you like it." replied Mamo. "By the way, are you going to be on "Child's Toy" today?"  
  
"Yep!!"  
  
"Never miss it, Good luck." said Mamo.  
  
"Thanks Mamo-chan." Mimi replied.  
  
"Opps..."  
  
Then she moved her script from Mamo's gut and he fell down while Mimi was still hyper and walked on, towards the studio.  
  
  
"See you later, Mimi-chan." said Mamo standing up. "Bye for now."  
  
  
  
The show called child's toy started and the main teacher named Zenjirou.  
  
"Ahh, it's the beginning of a new year!!" he said, holding his hands together and moving his head side to side.  
  
"The cherry blossoms are in bloom. Good!" he added.  
  
"So, are you having a good semester?" asked Zenjirou, to Mimi, who had her head held by her hands on her desk.  
  
"Yeah right." replied Mimi.  
  
"Have you made any "good friends" yet?" he added.  
  
"I don't have time for that." replied Mimi.  
  
"How's the new teacher?" asked Zenjirou. "Is she really beautiful?"  
  
"Nope." Mimi replied.  
  
"Being a kid must be lots of fun!!" laughed Zenjirou.  
  
"It sucks." retorted Mimi.   
  
"I would love to be a kid again!!" added Zenjirou.  
  
"You're an idiot!!!" retorted Mimi.  
  
"What? What's wrong Mimi?" asked Zenjirou.  
  
Now Zenjirou was looking at Mimi confused and then was at her desk, hold his head on her desk.  
  
"Is something bothering you Mimi?" he added. "Looks like something is bothering you."  
  
"You got that right." replied Mimi.  
  
"But it's spring!!" added Zenjirou.  
  
"No kidding." replied Mimi.  
  
"Aren't you enjoying school at all?"  
  
"Nope. It's hell on Earth."   
  
"What!?" Now everyone was staring at the conversation intently.  
  
"Zenjirou-sensei, a kid's world is not as simple as you think." replied Mimi.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's survival of the fittest!!" shouted Mimi, as Zenjirou's head went farther away from Mimi's outburst.  
  
"A world where only the law is law, is a jungle!!" added Mimi.  
  
"Survival of the fittest?" wondered Zenjirou. Then Mimi stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, rather loudly.  
  
"Yep!! Survival of the fittest!!" yelled Mimi as she shouted in Zenjirou's face.  
  
  
"Let's face it Zenjirou-san!!" shouted Mimi, as Zenjirou looked nervously back at the camera every now and then, while paying attention to Mimi.  
  
"A guy like you would be killed and eaten in a few minutes!!" added Mimi.  
  
"Killed?" asked Zenjirou, then regretting it as Mimi rambled on. She turned towards the camera and continued.  
  
"Yep!! Our classroom is being filled by the tears of teachers." started Mimi. "soccer balls, spit balls, rockets fly like swarming maggots." Everyone one in the studio stared shocked and bewildered at this.  
  
"Are you listening to me, Zenjirou-sensei!?" shouted Mimi. "Are you listening everyone!?"  
  
"That's not a school, IT'S A ZOO!!" shouted Mimi.   
  
"Those aren't boys there are monkeys!! Baboons!!!" added Mimi. "Dirty, stinky, ugly baboons."  
  
"THEY MAKE A MESS AND IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!!!" shouted Mimi. Zenjirou looked very surprised as Mimi waved her hands around, crazily.  
  
"Whose fault?"  
  
"HIS FAULT!!!" shouted Mimi  
"Who's him?" asked Zenjirou.  
  
"Hey Yamato!!" shouted Mimi as she pointed her finger at the camera.  
  
"Yeah I'm talking to you, you astronaut-for-brains!!" shouted Mimi.  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!" shouted Mimi as she grabbed the camera and put her face extremly close to the lens.  
  
"Sixth grade student #36 Yamato Ishida!!!" yelled Mimi, into the camera.  
  
"YOU YOU YOU YOU!!"   
  
Back at Yamato's house, he was in the kitchen and his back was turned to the t.v, which happened to be on the station that Mimi was on.  
  
"It's ALL YOUR FAULT!!" screamed Mimi.  
  
" I come to school everyday and I get crap thrown by you and your monkeys!!" added Mimi. Yamato turned around, his blue eyes cold, and looking at the t.v.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Mimi shouted again. Yamato turned his head back but his eyes still lingered on the t.v screen and then his eyes turned back and they were still cold and glaring.  
  
"LET ME GO LET ME GO!!!" shouted Mimi, as it sounded like she was being pulled away from the screen.  
  
"YAMATO!!!"  
  
  
  
Back at Mimi's house  
  
  
"Now I feel good after letting out all that built up anger!!" laughed Mimi.  
  
"I just hope that Yamato-the-devil isn't thinking about revenge." said Jyou worried.  
  
"Not to worry!!" said Mimi. " That blow hard is too chicken...he can't even pick his nose without help!!"  
  
"Can't he get his lakeys to help though." replied Mimi's mom, as she said, before drinking her tea.  
  
Mimi turned to her astonished.  
  
"Mama..."  
  
"I'm only talking about the possibilities here." she replied, without, looking at Mimi.  
  
"Because of you, Yamato's crimes are know throughout the country, via your television appearence." she added. You can hear the dogs howl in the back ground as Mimi's mother talks.  
  
"If he's as bad as you say he is, then you better expect some repercussions."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm on your side." said Jyou.  
  
"Jyou-kun." said Mimi, looking at him. Then she leaped off the couch and hugged him.  
  
"Love ya lots!!" cried Mimi happily.   
  
  
(AN: I'm telling you again, this may seem like a Jyou/Mimi, but it is a sure Mimato and Taiora. Not Michi or Jyoumi, and the next scenes are not what you think, they're like a brother or father putting their little siblings to be or children to bed alright!! Thank you for you time)  
  
  
"We can take his revenge and stamp it, "return to sender," right!?" added Mimi, still hugging Jyou.  
  
  
"Jyou-kun!! Jyou-kun!!" said Mimi.  
  
'Jyou-kun, Jyou-kun" she continued.  
  
Note, she was also kind of strangling Jyou, in the process.  
  
"Twelve more hours until deadline. Time for bed." said Mimi's mother standing up and covering her nose and mouth with the fan she always carries around in her kimono.  
"Yes mama!!" said Mimi, as she let go of Jyou and bounced towards her room, getting ready for bed, while Jyou slouched on the easy chair, releived that he was released.  
  
  
"Hey Jyou-kun, let's go to bed together." said Mimi, as Jyou turned around.  
  
"Hey, remember until she graduates..." said Mimi's mom in a dark perspective behind Jyou, giving him the creepy feeling.  
  
"Don't teach her more than a kiss on the cheek." finished Mimi's mom, to Jyou.  
  
"Yes ma'am." replied Jyou.  
  
  
'Singing Mimi-chan'  
  
  
"Mimi-chan's in da house!!" sang Mimi as she had her cat head portable keyboard and a little trinket in her hand that let's her record her voice and replay again.  
  
'Mimi-chan's in the house' 'Mimi-chan's in the house' 'Mimi-chan's in the house'   
  
"Sweet little Mimi-chan was sleeping like a sawing log, she slept through her alarm and was late.  
Now the little frog: Devil Yamato had already trashed the class. He's a little fart and makes want to kick his ass. Teacher is bawling, because his monkey boys cause trouble, because of Yamato, the class room is all rubble!! Oohhhh yyeeaaaahhhh!!"  
  
  
"Break it down Mimi-chan!!"  
  
  
'Break it down Mimi-chan!!'   
  
"Work it out, Mimi-chan."  
  
'Work it out, Mimi-chan.'  
  
"Gonna vent it all with this love song!!"  
  
Jyou was in the bed in his pajamas and said, "This is a love song?"  
  
"Yep. Good night Jyou-kun." said Mimi, as she finished up her song and went to sleep, cuddled up to Jyou.   
  
  
  
  
Then we see Jyou cover Mimi up and then he stays a while, until she's totally asleep and then gets out and goes into his own bed.  
  
  
  
Just like in the first chapter, Mimi dreams and she's carrying a flag that said 8:30 and wakes up late again, and hurries to get dress, rushes through brekfast. Then she sees Jyou and he takes her to school and gives Mimi the burracha, (AN: A burracha is a device for two people. You just press a button and it vibrates and the person knows you need to talk to them.), and then Mimi runs into the school yard, and sees all her friends there waiting for her, looking around nervously.  
  
"Mimi-chan!! You shouldn't have some today!!" said Sora.  
  
"The boys are planning to beat you up because of the t.v show yesterday." added Mami.  
  
"How simple they are." replied Mimi, putting her hands on her hips. "But don't worry. I'm not going to stand and get beaten. I'm ready for them."  
  
"In case of an emergency, I can call Jyou-kun with this." said Mimi, taking off her backpack and pulling out the burracha.  
  
"A burruacha?" wondered the girls.  
  
"What's a burracha?" The she remembered after Jyou had given it to her, they had tested it out by pushing the buttons and then when they were done, she gave it back to him.  
  
"I must've given it back to him." groaned Mimi. "Why didn't he noticed?"  
  
"They're here!!" shouted Mami.  
  
"Who do you think you are, Tachikawa?" said one of the boys.  
"You talked a little too much on t.v about Ishida, for your own good." added another one.  
  
"Just because you're cute, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." replied another.  
  
"Odoroki-momonoki-sanshonoki!!" replied Mimi. "What's wrong being cute AND bossy?"  
(Surprise-Peach tree-Sansho tree)  
  
"Why you..." started one of the boys.  
  
"All of you, run away!!" shouted Mimi to the other girls.  
  
"But Mimi-chan..." said Mami.  
  
"I don't want you all to get involved. HURRY!!" replied Mimi.  
  
  
"I'll go get Tanaka-sensei!!" said Sora running off.  
  
  
"Why don't you guys look at yourselves in the mirror." stated Mimi, turning back to the boys, "And see what it looks like without any brains!!"  
  
"Even monkeys are smarter than you guys." added Mimi.  
  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Remember, you guys are torano inoshi shi kita kitsune!!" replied Mimi.  
(Tiger, boar and fox.)  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
  
"I don't know what it meant, but I don't like it."  
  
Then babbit appeares in the corner and corrects Mimi.  
  
"She means to say " Tora no inokaru"   
(Pawns being controlled.  
"You!! GET HER!!" one boy shouted and they all charged at Mimi.  
  
"Beat her up!!"  
  
"Somebody get an adult!!" shouted Babbit.  
  
"What do you mean, 'beat up'!?" shouted Mimi, fighting back.  
  
  
"Now I'm really going to beat the crud out of you!!" Just as they were about to attack Mimi, someone said, "What're you guys doing?", very calmly.  
  
  
Everyone turned and saw Yamato, along with Taichi, wearing his usually goggles.  
  
"Ishida-san"  
  
'Here comes the head monkey.' thought Mimi turning around, glaring at Yamato.  
  
"Did you see her humiliate you on t.v last night?" asked one of the boys.  
  
"Leave her alone." was all Yamato said, as he walked through the boys, with Taichi following him.  
  
"What? But..." started one of the boys.  
  
"Just leave her alone." Yamato repeated again. Taichi looked back, while he still followed behind Yamato.  
  
All the boys were still staring, and then went to catch up to Yamato. Mimi was watching them as they left.  
  
'What is he thinking?' thought Mimi, as she still stared at the backs of the boys while she walked up to the class.  
  
"Ishida-kun, what's in the bag?" asked one of the boys.  
  
"Toys." replied Yamato.   
  
  
Later we see Mr. Tanaka, (Miss. Mitsuya's boyfriend), running down the hall, followed by the girls.  
  
"I'M COMING MIMI-CHAN!!!" he shouted.  
  
  
Then we see Mimi walking down the same hall, singing and waving her backpack around.  
  
They meet together in the middle of the hall and Mr. Tanaka asked, "You're safe?"  
  
"Mimi-chan, are you all right?" asked Asa.  
  
"We would have been here sooner, but Mr. Tanaka was in the bathroom." added Sora.  
  
  
"Sorry about that." apologized Mr. Tanaka. "What's wrong, Mimi-chan?"  
  
"I'm fine, let's just go in." replied Mimi.  
  
"Good idea!!" agreed Mr. Tanaka and ran after Mimi, followed by, Mami, Asa and Sora.  
  
When they opened the door, they saw the boys with water guns, only instead of water, they had paint in them and were shooting them at Miss. Mitsuya.  
  
"Stop that!! Stop that at once!! Noooo!!!" yelled Miss. Mitsuya as she tried to block the onslauaghts.  
  
"This is so much fun!!" said one of the boys.  
  
"W.what is that?" asked Miss. Mitsuya, recoling.  
  
"It's a water gun." replied another one.  
  
"Ishida-san gave it to us." Then it shows Matt, sitting down with his own water gun in both of his hands and his eyes closed.  
  
  
"This is great!!"  
  
"Ishida had this gread idea to put paint in them, instead of water!!"  
Then Yamato opened his eyes, as the boys advanced on Miss. Mitsuya, who backed up closer to the chalkboard.  
  
"No, stop it please." said Miss. Mitsuya. Mimi sighed.  
  
"Here we go again." Then Mr. Tanaka ran in and blocked the attacks and took them for her.  
  
"HEY!! STOP THAT!!" he yelled.  
  
"Quit it you guys!!" shouted Mr. Tanaka. But he just got shot with more paint, while the boys laughed.  
  
"I've had enough of this." stated Mr. Tanaka. "I'm going to..."  
  
  
"You're going to do what?" asked Yamato, looking at the two teachers. Mr. Tanaka stopped talking and watched as Yamato stood up.  
  
"You're going to do what, sensei?" contintued Yamato.  
  
All Mr. Tanaka could do was shake with anger. Yamato held out a piece of paper and added,  
"I can speard this around you know." Mr. Tanaka was shaking again, while Mimi was getting something.  
  
  
"I know the truth about you adults." finished Yamato. "Everyone can know the truth."  
  
Just as Yamato was about to shoot, someone fired blue pait at him. He was surprised and looked towards where it had been shot from. Everyone was shocked and turned to see Mimi, with a dead serious face as she pushed the guy down that she had taken the gun from and squirted it at Yamato.  
  
"Yamato. Cut it out already." said Mimi. All Yamato did was stare at Mimi as he took his sleeve and wiped off some of the paint.  
***********************************************************************************  
  
End of chapter 1, part two. Now what is going to happen to Mimi, after that little, *AHEM*, speech about her class. Just wait for the next chapter. Don't forget to read and review!! 


	3. Our Classroom Is A Primate's Paradise!! ...

***********************************************************************************   
Thanks to everyone that review!!! I appreciate it. Now here's chapter 2 part 1 of Digimon's Child Toy. Also, I don't own either digimon, nor Komodo no Omocha, okay? Now enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Cast of Charaters:  
  
Sana: Mimi  
  
Akito: Yamato  
  
Tsuyoshi: Taichi  
  
Aya: Sora  
  
Rei: Jyou  
  
Anono: Hikari  
  
Naozumi: Koushiro  
  
Sana's little brother: Takeru  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
That rumor that I love you is true, yes it is,  
  
you can't ignore it either  
  
Whether you're awake or asleep  
  
please don't be embarrassed.  
  
Is it a sin if I sneak into your heart by riddling you,  
  
of your other love?  
  
At sunset when the children go home,  
  
Today's incident is burning love,  
  
You can tell it accurately  
  
  
7'o clock news!!  
  
  
Please our relationship...  
  
Please don't blame it on the true kiss,  
  
In a city without light, let's burn the fire of love  
  
don't be so easy going  
  
you're asking for something not have.  
  
  
Our Classroom is Primate Paradise!!  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"My name is Mimi Tachikawa, eleven years old, I'm also in sixth grade and in a theater group called "Komawari".  
  
"Rei Sagami, he's my manager, lover, boyfriend and pimp."  
  
"Mama. She's an Aoki award-winning writer with a squirrel living on her head."  
  
"And this is the brainless bozo of my class. Yamato Ishida. What a devil!!"  
  
  
The scenes flashback to the last chapter when the boys were going to attack Mimi, and after that, it showed Mimi when she squirted the water gun filled with paint and shot it at Yamato.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Yamato, cut it out." Mimi said, Yamato wiped off the paint, as much as he could with his sleeve.   
  
"She's right." said Sora, clutching her hands together. Mimi looked behind her surprised.  
  
"Knock it off Yamato!!" added Sora.  
  
"We can't learn anything!!" added another girl.  
  
"I believed you guys doing this once or twice, but not everyday!!" another girl included, angrily.  
  
"You boys are real idiots you know that!!" shouted Aya.  
  
"Yamato's a humongous idiot!!" shouted Mami.  
  
"I've created several monsters" sighed Mimi. Yamato raised an eyebrow and Taichi sweat-dropped and looked nervous.  
  
"Matt." said Taichi nervously.  
  
  
"Yamato, go back to the rock you crawled under!!" Mami, Aya, and some other girls chanted.  
  
  
"You girls talk too much!!" shouted Gomi.  
  
"Is that s!?" shouted Sora, "Well, it's better than being one of Yamato's lackeys!!"   
  
Then all the boys and girls started to argue among themselves, leaving Taichi, Yamato, and Mimi out of the group of arguments.  
  
Then Yamato turned to leave, but Mimi grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" said Mimi.   
  
"Guys." was all Yamato said and the boys pulled her off and followed him and Taichi trailing behind.  
  
Before Yamato was able to leave the classroom thought, Mimi said, "Yamato, I will get you back!! You can count on that!!"  
  
"Mimi we did it!!" cried Sora happily, along with the other girls.  
  
"This is the first time we emerged victorious!!" added Mami.  
  
"I didn't do much because it was too much trouble." replied Mimi, looking around the girls.  
  
"We were expecting Mimi to do something." smiled Asa.  
  
"But won't they pick on her even more now?" replied a worried Sora.  
  
"Ha!! No problem." replied Mimi. Then the girls crowed around her and Mimi thought,   
  
'It's annoying, but what the heck. I'm not going to be beaten by the likes of him.'  
  
Back to the boys, Yamato had the water running in the sink and washing his face with his hands, while Taichi was watching him and the other boys did their business.  
  
  
"Matt, thank god." said Taichi. "I thought you were going to beat her up."  
  
"Ishida-san, lets beat the crud out of them!!" said Gomi.  
"Wait, Gomi-kun. Isn't that kind of barbaric?" asked Taichi raising an eyebrow at Gomi and staring at him.  
  
  
"She thinks she's so cool, all because she's on TV." added Gomi, ignoring Taichi.  
  
"HEY!!! Aren't you paying any attention to what I have to say!!" shouted Taichi.  
  
"Her mom is an Aoki award winner, and lives in a rich house!!" added another one of the boys, "I don't like it!!"  
  
"Her mom is sure weird too." another boy included.  
  
  
"Let's do it Ishida-san." said Gomi. Yamato shut the water off and then stood up.  
  
"Just leave them alone. It's a waste to do anything to Tachikawa, she'll just fight back and you guys will just be insulted again." replied Yamato walking out, along with a relieved Taichi.  
  
"Matt, nice call." added Taichi, as they left. The other boys just stared in shock as the two of them left.  
  
"What's up with him?" said Gomi frowning at the closed door.  
  
Later after school ended, Mimi wanted to have a talk with Yamato and looked around for him. Asa, Mami and Sora had followed her, worried about what had happened in the class room. They found Yamato with his lackeys in the back yard and Mimi was straight forward when she grabbed his armed, surprising everyone.  
  
"Oh, Mimi. Hello." said Taichi, turning. Everyone else stared as Mimi dragged Yamato into storage room.  
  
"Oh geez." muttered Sora and Taichi together. They looked at each other with wide eyes, surprised at each other.  
  
"Okay, we're alone now." said Mimi, sitting on top of some mattresses for gymnastics. "We're not children any more, so lets split our butts."  
  
"You mean spill our guts." replied Yamato, correction Mimi and folding his arms across his chest, facing the wall.  
  
  
"Don't get smart on me." replied Mimi, leaning back a bit, "Speaking of smarts, you get the best grades in the class, next to Taichi."  
  
"If you're not that stupid, then why do you act like it?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I guess, I really am that stupid." replied Yamato closing his eyes and sighing.  
  
"I want a real answer Yamato!!" cried Mimi, standing up. "What's wrong with you!?"  
  
  
Yamato turned quickly and slammed Mimi into the wall grabbing her throat.  
  
"Everything is wrong." replied Yamato coldly. "including you."  
  
"Ghh." replied Mimi. 'God he's strong.'  
  
"Now stop getting in my way..." added Yamato, " or I'll have to do something worse."  
  
  
  
He then let go and walked out of the room.   
  
  
"Mimi?" asked Sora.  
  
"Matt?" asked Taichi. Mimi was coughing in the room, trying to get her breath back.  
  
  
"Mimi, are you all right?" asked Asa, as she stepped into the room and saw Mimi.  
  
Mimi turned and then shouted, "Yamato!!"  
  
Yamato turned his head a little to see Mimi.  
  
"You don't scare me one bit!!" said Mimi, "You're going to regret this day, now the string of the bag of Nin-Nin has been broken!! So HA!!"   
  
Then Babbit appears and says "You mean the bag of KAN-KAN (Patience), has been broken. What in the world is Nin-Nin?". Yamato then just turned his head back forward and continued walking.  
  
Mimi started getting vein marks all over her face.  
  
"This has gone far enough" growled Mimi. "I'm gonna stop that kid!!"  
  
  
To the TV station we see Mimi getting her hair done again by her dresser, Suzi.  
  
"Mimi!!" cried Suzi happily, "I hear you're going to be playing in a made-for-TV-movie. Awesome!!"  
  
  
"Congrats, good luck!!" added Suzi.  
  
"Thank you Suzi!!" replied Mimi. She was dressed in her karate uniform. "But I have more important things right now."   
  
  
'How I can get him back is the question.' thought Mimi, 'What can I do to stop him?'  
  
Yamato had said.  
  
  
'Incredible power.' added Mimi. "I'M JUST A LITTLE GIRL!!!!"   
  
Then she had thrown Zenjiro into the wall.   
  
  
[Kodacha's Physical Education] it said on the board.  
  
"OUCH!!" replied Zenjiro.  
  
"I can't overcome his strenght." added Mimi, as the rest of the cast clapped at Mimi, while she had folded her arms and was thinking.  
  
  
"That hurts." mumbled Zenjiro, swear-dropping. "I think you're strong enough."  
  
"How can I win." added Mimi to herself.  
  
  
"What do you mean by 'how'?" asked Zenjiro walking up to Mimi.  
  
"You're so energenic today, you can win today's Child's Toy prized special." replied Zenjiro. "The winner gets great prizes."  
  
"Wait a minute. Did I tell you the prizes?" asked Zenjiro. "Hey, did I?"  
  
"Mimi this week." said Rei. A photo of Mimi in her karate uniform, with prizes around her.  
  
  
  
  
Back at Mimi's home................................................................................................................................  
  
  
"How can I win Sri Lanka?" question Mimi. "How can I win shrimp tempera (Making a stupid Rhyme.)?" added Mimi. She was playing around with her muiscal keyboard, shaped like a cat.   
  
  
Mimi's mom was using the personallity tester calculater that Mimi had won from the show, and said, "Ah, so that's how she won this prize."  
  
"She was like that on the way home also." added Rei. "I'm a little worried about her."  
  
Mimi's mom suddenly made a strange face as the machine emitted a weird noise.  
  
"There hasn't been any problem yet." added Rei. "But everything has happened already."   
  
[Favorite drink coffee, favorite words, and I press this button...said Mimi's mom inputting the information in the gadget.]  
  
"So, there's nothing we can do." finished Rei. "But further more....SENSEI!!!"  
  
  
"And here are the results." replied Mimi's mom.  
  
  
Mimi's mom raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh my!! It says I'm like an angel."  
  
"A nice person like you will be liked by everyone." Mimi's mom said, as she read it from the machine.  
  
"That's a lie, let me see it." replied Rei putting out his hand.  
  
She then closed it and called Mimi.  
  
" Mimi!! Let me give you some advice!!" shouted Her mom.  
  
"What?" asked Mimi, turning her head around from her spot on the floor.  
  
"In order to win a battle, it's crucial to hit the weak spot of an enemy." replied Mimi's mom.  
  
  
"Weak spot?" question Mimi, "What a great idea!!:  
  
"Sensei, don't you think that's unfair." replied Rei, frowning.  
  
Mimi's mom went into weird mode and said, "Sometimes humans have to be unfair in order to live."  
  
  
SINGING MIMI  
  
  
"Attack the weak spot. Be sneaky and unfair." sang Mimi.   
  
"Attack the weak spot. Be sneaky and unfair."   
  
"Now the only thing to do is find Yamato's weak spot. Get'em good Mimi-chan!!"  
  
"Kick his butt Mimi-chan, sure it's unfair, but what can you do?" sand Mimi. "Justice it is and chances are few. YEAH!!" Finished Mimi. 


	4. Operation Eyeball-Toothball Ch.2 part2

I don't own Kodomo No Omocha or Digimon. Anyway, this is the third chapter. Ch.2 part2. I don't own any of the characters. Now, here's the cast of characters!!  
  
  
  
Sana: Mimi  
  
Akito: Yamato  
  
Tsuyoshi: Taichi  
  
Aya: Sora  
  
Rei: Jyou  
  
Aono: Hikari  
  
Naozumi: Koushiro  
  
Sana's little brother: Takeru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
That rumor that I love you is true, yes it is,  
  
you can't ignore it either  
  
Whether you're awake or asleep  
  
please don't be embarrassed.  
  
Is it a sin if I sneak into your heart by riddling you,  
  
of your other love?  
  
At sunset when the children go home,  
  
Today's incident is burning love,  
  
You can tell it accurately  
  
  
7'o clock news!!  
  
  
Please our relationship...  
  
Please don't blame it on the true kiss,  
  
In a city without light, let's burn the fire of love  
  
don't be so easy going  
  
you're asking for something not have.  
  
Operation eyeball-toothball  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Everyone in the hallways were looking kind of scared, because Yamato and his lackeys were surrounding him like a barrier.  
  
"Hey hey, move out of the way!!" said Gomi. "Ishida-san is coming through."   
  
'Here they come.' thought Mimi. As they neared the door, one of them moved to the right to make way for Yamato to walk in. Then Mimi appeared and shouted, "Get a load of this Yamato!!", and she threw a rubber snake a Yamato's face. It surprised the other boys, but Yamato didn't even flinch, or look surprise. It just hit him in the face and then he just moved towards his seat. As Yamato neared his seat,   
Mimi popped out from the side of his desk and said, "I have more things like that." Then she started showing them to Yamato.  
  
"Bugs, leeches, bees, snails, slugs frogs..." started Mimi, as she threw them towards Yamato, who walked right by them.  
  
"Tachikawa, what are you doing!?" shouted one of the boys, but soon they were silenced when the bug stuffed toy and the leech stuffed toy hit them right in their faces.  
  
"Green Onion, Onion, pepper, carrots, and celery." Yamato didn't say a word. Suddenly, the classroom darkens and you can see green lighting, and Mimi raising up wearing a mask and saying," JASON!!!"  
  
(AN: I really have no idea what 'Jason' means, or what it is. The only thing I know is that my eighteen-year-old cousin is called Jason, and he's still in college in Santa Barbara.)  
  
Then Mimi starts appearing in a different costumes, and brings out a model of a man's head.  
  
"Dracula!! Human Anatomy." Yamato didn't seemed phased by this one bit, and still was silent. Mimi then brought out a stereo, and started to play some music while Mimi was still talking.  
  
"Aww. Did I frighten you poor baby." said Mimi, as she was facing the wall, with Yamato still ignoring her.  
  
"Or maybe that wasn't enough for you!!" snapped Mimi, turning back looking at Yamato. "Okay, now I'm going to show you real terror."  
  
'What is she trying to do?' thought Yamato.' She's acting a lot stranger than usual.'  
  
Then Mimi ran to the board and put her fingernails to the board.  
'She's not really gonna...' thought Yamato, as his eye's widened as did Taichi's as he put his hands on his ears, and watching Mimi.  
  
  
"Hey, wait!! STOP!!" shouted Gomi as he walked over to Mimi, but she then started dragging her fingernails down the board, and Gomi fell down in pain.  
  
"Quite it....please..." he muttered. Mimi continued till she reached the end of the board then she fell down all dizzy. Yamato was staring at her, Mimi still looking dizzy. Taichi looked relieved and put his hands down sighing.  
  
  
Later.........................  
  
  
"What was that." muttered Mimi, with a vein mark on her head. " Just because he's inhuman, doesn't mean he doesn't have a weak spot."  
  
Mimi then looked up and saw Taichi whistling and walking down the halls, he looked up and saw Mimi and stopped.  
  
"Konnichiwa Mimi-chan." grinned Taichi waving.  
  
"Hey, Taichi-kun it's you." replied Mimi, "Taichi-kun. That's it!!"  
  
Mimi ran up to Taichi surprising him and making him drop his books.  
  
"Wha..what is it Mimi-chan?" asked Taichi staring at Mimi nervously.  
  
"Taichi-kun, you know Yamato's weakness don't you." grinned Mimi.  
  
'Uh oh.' thought Taichi as he sweat-dropped. "Uh...well..."  
  
"C'mon spit it out." replied Mimi as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, what is it? Hmm. Hmm."  
  
"But..umm.well." replied Taichi, taking a step back nervously.  
  
"You want to fix him 'cuz you like him, right?" asked Mimi, grinning.  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted Taichi totally surprised, his eyes were very wide and he was sweating buckets by now.  
  
  
"Will you say it?" asked Mimi. "C'mon!! Say it!!"  
  
Taichi laughed nervously and picked up his books and replied, "Uh, gomen Mimi-chan, but I have to meet with Matt right now. Ja ne!!" and he ran off.  
  
  
"Huh? Now what was that all about?" wondered Mimi out loud.  
  
"Ah!! I get it, he ran away!!" Mimi said to herself. "Ah, I see."  
  
Then Mimi was surrounded by flames and said, "Now how can I get even at Yamato!!" The kids around her, that was standing in the hallways, were sweat-dropping.  
  
  
Then we see Babbit taking us to the next scene.  
  
  
Back in the classroom, the boys were still making a mess of everything and then Ms. Mitsuya said,"I'm sorry, please take your seats!!"  
  
The boys stopped and grinned at her.  
  
"Why don't you just get Tanaka-sensei?" smirked one. Ms. Mitsuya was looking nervous.  
  
"Yeah!! Why don't you go run to him sensei." added Gomi. Ms. Mitsuya took a step back and then ran out of the room yelling, "Mr. TANAKA!!!"   
  
  
The boys were laughing and then Mimi stood up and shouted, "QUITE IT ALREADY YOU MORONS!!" they all stopped laughing and Gomi shouted, "GET HER!!!"  
  
Mimi stood up and started doing the moves she learned from the Komartawari.  
  
"Ha!! Just try and get me!!!" laughed Mimi. Then she tripped and the boys took out sissors. They surrounded Mimi and then they started snipping. When the damage was done, they stepped back and the others in the class room saw that they had cut Mimi's skirt into shreds. Mimi was done for a little bit, until...  
  
"Ha!! I was wear my gym shorts underneath!! What do think of that, huh!!!" laughed Mimi as she stood up.  
  
  
They then thew her on top of the roof and locked the door. She then was banging as hard as she could on the door, trying the get it open.  
  
Mean while in the inside, Asa, Sora, and Taichi were on the bottom looking worried about the whole situation, while Gomi and the others, excluding Yamato were laughing at Mimi trying.  
  
"Geez.. How am I going to get out of here?" Mimi said. Suddenly, something pink hit her face and it was sweat-pants.  
  
"Hey, these are Mami's. Oh well. I wash it and return it to her tomorrow. Lucky, lucky." sang Mimi. Then she got back to the problem. Mimi had a meeting about a movie for TV. She sighed and put her hands by her sides, and remembered her Burracha that Rei had given her.  
  
"AHA!! The Burrach!! I forgot about this." grinned Mimi. She pressed the button.  
  
"I wonder why Mimi is so late today?" Jyou thought. "I didn't think it was her turn for clean up duty."  
  
Then he started to shake, thanks to the Burracha.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeaaaarrrrrthhhhh qqqqqqqquuuuaaaaakkkkkkeeeeeee!!!!!!" shouted Jyou. The people outside were wondering why a car parked outside the school was shaking so badly.  
  
"Stop it!! Let Mimi out!!" shouted Sora. Gomi looked at her.  
  
"You wanna end up like sensei?" Gomi replied. Sora looked uncertain. Taichi looked at Sora sadly and ran up the stairs to Yamato.  
  
"MATT!!! Don't you think this is going a little far. Even for you?" Taichi asked seriously. Then he was pushed by Gomi, but Taichi got his footing back and pushed Gomi back all the way to the wall, by the door.  
  
"DON'T PUSH ME GOMI!!!" shouted Taichi making a fist.  
  
Suddenly Taichi saw some movement behind him and ran down the stairs and pulled Asa and Sora up with him, and leaned against the wall opposite of the door, and Jyou appeared and opened the doors.  
  
"Mimi!! What happened!!?" cried Jyou.   
  
"Jyou-kun!!" shouted Mimi happily.   
  
"Nevermind, let's just go, we're already late as it is." replied Jyou, as the two of them ran off the roof. Before they left though, Mimi stopped in front of Yamato.  
  
"This isn't over Yamato!!" shouted Mimi pointing her finger at him. Then she followed Jyou.  
  
"What's with the sweat-pants?" asked Jyou as they moved towards the car.  
  
"Never mind that, let's just get to that meeting, but first lets stop by home so that I can change." replied Mimi.   
  
  
To the TV station..........................  
  
  
"WHAT!?" screamed Mimi, "The meeting is already over!?"  
  
"Well, it was very breif, and the others had other things to tend to." replied the guy.  
  
Mimi was very embarrassed.  
"Just don't let it happen again." replied the guy sacastically, then he left throgh the elevator.  
  
Jyou and Mimi were apologizing over and over again.  
  
"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen."   
  
  
When the guy finally left, Mimi was steamed.  
  
'THAT STUPID DEVIL YAMATO!!!' Mimi yelled in her mind. As they were driving home, Jyou looked at Mimi nervously, who was muttering.  
  
'Oh boy. Mimi looks like a grumbling old man.' thought Jyou. When they neared the house, Jyou noticed somebody standing by the gates.  
  
"Hey Mimi, someone's standing by our gates." said Jyou. Mimi stopped her muttering and saw someone familier standing by the gates.  
  
  
"Hey, it's Taichi." replied Mimi. As the car stopped, Mimi got out and ran to Taichi, who was looking down sadly.  
  
"What're you doing her Taichi?" asked Mimi. Taichi looked up.  
  
"Ummm. I think Matt's gone over the deep end this time, and....ummm...well...I'm here to tell you his weakness, but please don't say anything about it." replied Taichi. Mimi looked at Taichi gleefully.  
  
"Okay. So what's his weakness?" asked Mimi putting a hand to her ear. Taichi sighed and sweat-dropped.  
  
'Is she really this desperate to get back at Matt?' thougth Taichi as he thought about this. But then he remembered what him and the other boys had done, and sighed again.  
  
"He has aerophobia. (Fear of heights)." replied Taichi and then he ran off.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!" shouted Mimi. She ran into the house and started yelling.  
  
"MAMA!! Can I look through your closet of junk that you order from those magazines?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Sure, but what do you mean by junk?" replied Mimi's mom.  
  
"Uh, sensei, you know you have a snake in your hair." said Jyou, as he sweat-dropped and as Maro-chan got scared.  
  
"AHA!! FOUND IT!!" shouted Mimi, as she held out a bungee cord. "Now I can get you back Yamato Ishida!!"  
  
  
The next day...............  
  
Mimi got to school early, and tested the bungee cord with a test dummy. It worked perfectly.   
  
"This is going to be great." grinned Mimi. She then ran out of the auditorium, and found Yamato, along with Taichi with the other boys.  
  
"OI!! YAMATO!!" shouted Mimi, getting their attention.  
  
"What do you want." said Gomi.  
  
"I wanted to know if Yamato would want to do a little competition." replied Mimi.  
  
"Competition?" questioned Taichi.  
  
"Yeah. If I win, you have to stop torchoring the teachers, but if you win, i'll stay out of your way." replied Mimi gleefully.  
  
"Fine then." stated Yamato and followed Mimi who was skipping to the auditorium. When the boys got there, they saw the bungee.  
  
"So what are we suppose to do?" asked Yamato.  
  
"We each jump with the bungee, and whoever screams the loudest is the loser." replied Mimi. Then Mimi handed something to Yamato. He took it, it was a small microphone.  
  
  
"That's my mom's $2000, worth microphone. It can get the smallest sounds when clipped on." stated Mimi. Yamato did nothing, but clipped on the microphone to his shirt collar.   
  
'Ulp. It just HAD to be heights didn't it.' Yamato thought to himself as he made his way to the ladder where the bungee cord was tied into, and tied it to his waist. He was a little hesitant and you could see all the dark lines around Yamato.  
  
'Why did I do this, why did I do this, why did I get myself into?' thought Yamato, looking.  
  
"C'mon!! Jump boy jump!!" laughed Mimi.  
  
'Never mind.' sighed Yamato he sweat-dropped, as he let out a breath.   
  
Yamato took a breath and then dropped. He was falling and then he muttered up, "Ugh."  
  
"He said 'ugh'!!" said Mimi, with headphones on.  
  
"Really?" asked Asa, as she was with Mimi.  
  
"This is great Mimi, now all you have to do is not make any sounds and you win!!" said Mami.  
  
"The boys were trying to get a bouncing Yamato down and when he was done, he was a little dizzy.  
  
Mimi was up next and all ready.  
  
"Here I go!!" she laughed. She jumped, but suddenly....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The box broke and everyone was deaf momentairly.  
  
"Well, looks like I win." Stated Yamato as he walked out of the auditorium.  
  
"I.... lost..." said Mimi.  
  
At home..........  
  
  
"What happened. How could I lose!?" cried Mimi.  
  
"I use to use that bungee cord to throw you ten feet in the air." replied Mimi's mom calmly.  
  
"TEN FEET!?" shouted Jyou and Mimi at the sametime.  
  
"You use to love it." replied Mimi's mom.  
  
"No way!! I was one scared baby!!" shouted Mimi. "ARRRGGGHH!!!! I'M SO DAMN FRUSTERATED!!"  
  
"THAT MUST'VE BEEN THE REASON I WAS SCARED SO BADLY!!!" added Mimi, the she started tearing up the script she had in her hands.  
  
"AHHH!! MIMI-CHAN DON'T DO THAT!!! THAT'S YOUR SCRIPT TO TOMORROW'S SHOW!!" cried Jyou.  
  
"Umm, i'm Onda from the publisher, we've been waiting since last week for your script. Is the script done yet?" he asked, talking to Misako. (Mimi's mom).  
  
  
"NOT AT ALL!!" shouted Misako, as her hair piece with Maro-chan in it glowed bright colors.  
  
[SINGING MIMI-CHAN]  
  
shows Mimi with a dark blue background and white music notes. She's very depressed.  
  
(AN: Heck, I would to If I lost that badly. -_-;.)  
  
"The color of defeat is a dark dark blue!!" sang Mimi. "The color of defeat is a dark dark blue!!"  
"The color of defeat is a dark dark blue!!"  
"Though the sky shines, my heart it's a midnight sky, rain is falling and its a dark dark blue."  
"I'm a loser twist girl, tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow. What's going to happen at school!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the classroom. The room was in more chaos than ever.  
  
  
They boys were more aggressive than ever, Miss. Mitsuya was screaming and one of the boys was showing her a frog in her face as she screamed.  
  
"Hey!! Stop that..." started Mimi, but was stopped when Yamato said," You be quiet. I won remember."   
  
"Ohhhh you." growled Mimi. Then a pizza guy arrived and as Yamato passed by Mimi as she was fuming, he said over and over again, "Uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle."  
  
As Yamato and the others were enjoying their pizza, Mr. Tanka ran in and shouted. "YOU!! HEY QUIT IT!!" to the guy who was scaring Miss. Mitsuya.  
  
  
Yamato turned and faced Mr. Tanaka. But he stopped when Yamato pulled something slightly out of his pocket, and Mr. Tanaka stopped there. Mimi ran up to Mr. Tanaka and shouted.  
  
"If you're really a teacher, then act like one!!" she shouted, as Mr. Tanka looked depressed.  
  
Then he ran out of the room saying that he hated being a teacher.  
  
"SENSEI!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!" shouted Mimi as she ran after him. She found him in the infirmatory, and Mimi finally asked the question that's been on her mind.  
  
"What does Yamato have that makes you stop what you're saying?"   
  
Mr. Tanaka sighed. "You know how Miss. Mitsuya and I are going out?" Mimi nodded.  
  
"Well, the thing is, we use to meet here a lot and nobody knew, except Yamato." replied Mr. Tanaka.  
  
"So what were you two doing?" she asked. Mr. Tanaka suddenly looked nervous.  
  
"Well, you see, when to people are in love, they show it by...ummm." started Mr. Tanaka, but Mimi suddenly blurted out something.  
  
"Were you two making out?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"PERVERT!!!" screamed Mimi.  
  
"Ah, Mimi, you don't need to do that." said Mr. Tanaka, rubbing his ears, and getting up from where Mimi's voice had made him crash his chair that was one a wheel into the wall behind him.  
  
"Sorry, it's something I learned from my Komartawi." replied Mimi a little dizzy by the news.  
  
"So Yamato obviously took a photo of you two and have you trapped right?" said Mimi. Mr. Tanaka nodded.  
  
"The only way is if you get that picture back." replied Mr. Tanaka. Mimi stood up.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll figure out a way." replied Mimi as she marched out of the room.  
  
Later...............................  
  
  
"So that's what's going on." replied Mimi as she told Jyou.  
  
"So he's blackmailed the teachers huh." said Jyou. "He's smart."  
  
"But how am I going to get back that photo?" wondered Mimi.  
  
"There's an old expression that says, "an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." replied Jyou.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked confused looking   
  
"I'm saying Mimi, that if you can get an embarrassing picture of Yamato, then you could use THAT against him. It may be unfair, but he did it first." replied Jyou.  
  
"That's it!!" yelled Mimi happy. "Jyou-kun you're so sly." added Mimi as she gave Jyou a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" said Jyou.  
  
"We'll get Taichi to help." said Mimi,  
  
"The kid with the goggles?" replied Jyou. Mimi nodded.  
  
"Yep. He has a new poloroid camera and he likes taking photographs." replied Mimi.  
  
"Alright. Just use the burracha when you need me." replied Jyou.  
  
"Okay!!" replied Mimi.  
  
  
  
Later, Taichi and Mimi came out of the bushes near Yamato's house. Mimi was wearing a sherlock homes outfit, for this occasion.  
  
" So this is his house huh," said Mimi. Taichi nodded.  
  
"Are you the kind of person who goes by the look of things?" questioned Taichi, as he held the camera.  
  
"Let's not do this Mimi-chan." muttered Taichi sadly looking down. Mimi looked at him.  
  
"AHAHAHAH!! There is no program!!" laughed Mimi, hitting Taichi in the back.  
  
"Whoa!!"   
  
Then Babbit comes up and corrects Mimi again.  
  
"You mean there is no PROBLEM, not program." said Babbit.  
  
"I won't let him get you, so don't worry." replied Mimi. Taichi sighed.  
  
'I'm not worried. Yamato wouldn't hurt me, it's just that, I feel kind of bad towards this. What have I gotten myself into. Oh well. Maybe it's for the better.' thought Taichi as he looked at Yamato's house.  
  
  
Mimi put her fingers on her chin.  
  
"Now how should I do this?" Mimi thought outloud.  
  
"Do what?" asked Taichi.  
  
Suddenly both of them heard some shouting from Yamato's house. It sounded like a female. It surprised both of them, and they started to sweat-drop.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FREAK!!"  
  
More crashing and the yelling got louder.  
  
"YOU MAKE ME SICK!!"  
  
"What was that?" asked Mimi still looking at the house. Taichi looked sad.  
  
"That is...that's Yamato's older sister Nanami." replied Taichi.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!" Nanami screamed.  
  
  
  
The door opened and Taichi and Mimi ducked. They then heard Yamato's voice.  
  
"This isn't your house you psycho bitch!!!" he shouted.  
  
"What!? What was that!?" Nanami shouted back inside. "You never should have been born in the first place!!"  
  
'A sibling fight?' wondered Mimi, as she peeked her eyes over the bushes a bit.  
  
"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LITTLE DEVIL!!" finished Nanami and Yamato was out of the house and he slammed the door.  
  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK YOU LITTLE DEVIL!!!" she added.  
  
'Devil?' thought Mimi as she suddenly felt sad for Yamato. 'Is she really his sister?'  
  
'I don't believe it. Maybe this is why he acts like he does.' Mimi added to herself. 'How horrible.' Then Mimi and Taichi saw Yamato break his house light that was on the door with his fist. It broke into may shards and when he put his hand down, it was dripping with blood.  
  
Yamato leaned his head to the side a bit and had his eyes closed.  
  
'Yamato.' thought Mimi.  
  
"Look, it's his father." said Taichi, as the two of them saw a man walking towards Yamato's house.  
  
"Eh..Yamato's..." started Mimi, but she trailed off.  
  
"Uh huh." replied Taichi. Yamato's father just stopped a bit and looked at Yamato for like a couple of seconds and then he walked into his house without a word.  
  
"Eh...what the..." said Mimi as she saw this happen. "Really...why, is he really Yamato's father?"  
  
All Taichi did was lower his head and Mimi got her answear.  
  
"But why didn't he ask what happened?" said Mimi. "Why...why."  
  
  
"Hey, Mimi-chan, what should we do," started Taichi." He's getting away."  
  
Mimi didn't reply, she was still in shock at what had been displayed before her.  
  
"I'm shocked." was all Mimi's reply was.  
"I've never seen him make a face like that before." added Mimi as she recalled what Yamato's face looked like, after he had broke that light.  
  
Taichi was sweat-dropping.  
  
"Mimi-chan....should we stop?" he asked.  
  
"We'll follow him." replied Mimi, turning around and giving Taichi a creepy face.  
  
"Er...okay Mimi-chan." replied Taichi, sweating harder.  
  
They followed Yamato to the park, where he was standing under a light and wrapping up his injured hand by himself.   
  
"Okay here's the plan. You walk up to him and pull down his pants." stated Mimi.  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted Taichi quietly, from the bushes he was behind with Mimi.   
  
Then before Taichi knew it, he was pushed out of the bushes. He walked up to Yamato and said,  
  
"Hey Yamato, what happened?" he asked nervously. Meanwhile Mimi was saying to herself.  
  
  
  
"Now I can get back at you Yamato." she said.   
  
  
  
Yamato turned around with the bandaged wrapped end in his mouth and saw Taichi, who was sweating nervously.  
  
'Eheheheh, Oh, boy. I'm gonna be dead later for this. I hope this is worth it Kami.' Taichi thought to himself.  
  
"It's nothing." replied Yamato, as she finished it up.  
  
"Now's the chance Taichi-kun!!," Mimi whispered loudly, "GO!!" Taich sighed and walked a little faster towards Yamato and muttered to himself.  
  
"Please forgive Matt." he muttered, and he pulled down Yamato's pants before he could react and Mimi took the picture with the flash. Yamato looked shocked. (AN: boxers and all, but his shirt was covering up the *AHEM* parts. ^_^;)  
  
Yamato, turned around and you could see flames behind him as he said as he pulled his pants up.  
  
"Taichi you..." started Yamato. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he growled angrily.  
  
Taichi stood up with couarge and sighed.  
"I know you're angry Taichi, but you see..." started Taichi as he was going to explain the whole thing to him, but Mimi popped out and was holding out the photo she had just took.  
  
  
"I got you now Yamato!!" shouted Mimi as Yamato turned around, and saving Taichi, who sighed as he still couldn't believe he did this to his best friend.  
  
"I caught you with your pants down and I caught the moment!!" shouted Mimi.  
  
  
Yamato sweated a little.  
  
"Here it is." laughed Mimi, and she started to laugh harder.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!! LOOK AT THIS!!!" she added. "Boy do you look stupid!!" She jumped out of the bushes and started dancing.  
  
"All righty then. I'll Xerox this and post it around the whole school!!" she stopped dancing and pressed Jyou's burracha. Jyou was about to eat his rice cake, but Mimi's Burracha shook and the rice spilled all over.  
  
"Alright Mimi!! I'm coming!!" shouted Jyou as he hurridly drove off, to where Mimi was.  
  
Yamato stepped forward. "You..." he started. But Mimi retaliated.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked, as she held out the picture. "You did the samething with the teachers."  
  
"Are you angry?" she added, "frusterated? Well this is nothing!!" Yamato turned and looked at Taichi who looked nervous again.  
  
'I may be able to hold myself agasint Yamato, but when he get's angry, it isn't pretty.' thought Taichi.  
  
"I'll also post it if you do anything to Taichi-kun!!" added Mimi.  
  
Then Yamato looked back at Mimi.  
  
  
"Heheheh. Now come and try to get me." replied Mimi, folding her arms. Yamato had a small sweat-drop as Mimi said and started to dance around, " Can you keep up with the steps I mastered at the Komawari?"  
  
  
Babbit had come and was hanging upside down on the screen.  
  
"Don't push your luck." was all he said, and Mimi had backflipped all the way to the street where Jyou had come and got the picture.  
  
"Good timing Jyou." said Mimi. Jyou started to laugh.  
  
"If you do anything to Mimi, I'll post this all over town!!" laughed Jyou as he then drove off with the picture.  
  
Yamato was still in a bit of shock, about all this.  
  
  
"Now, Yamato, Matt-kun..." said Mimi, a little too sweetly, " Give me the teacher's picture."  
  
  
Yamato stared at Mimi.  
  
Taichi was staring at the two of them.  
  
"Matt-kun." said Mimi as she held out her hand and Yamato was still staring, he made a fist with his injured hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FINALLY!! I'm done with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed chapter three, and please remember to review please, or you won't get the next part anytime soon. Just kidding, but still, I would really like it if you reivewed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
here's chapter 2 part 1 of Digimon's Child Toy. Also, I don't own either digimon, nor Komodo no Omocha, okay? Now enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Cast of Charaters:  
  
Sana: Mimi  
  
Akito: Yamato  
  
Tsuyoshi: Taichi  
  
Aya: Sora  
  
Rei: Jyou  
  
Anono: Hikari  
  
Naozumi: Koushiro  
  
Sana's little brother: Takeru  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
That rumor that I love you is true, yes it is,  
  
you can't ignore it either  
  
Whether you're awake or asleep  
  
please don't be embarrassed.  
  
Is it a sin if I sneak into your heart by riddling you,  
  
of your other love?  
  
At sunset when the children go home,  
  
Today's incident is burning love,  
  
You can tell it accurately  
  
  
7'o clock news!!  
  
  
Please our relationship...  
  
Please don't blame it on the true kiss,  
  
In a city without light, let's burn the fire of love  
  
don't be so easy going  
  
you're asking for something not have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My name is Mimi Tachikawa, eleven years old, I'm also in sixth grade and in a theater group called "Komawari".  
  
"Rei Sagami, he's my driver, manager, lover, boyfriend and pimp."  
  
"Mama. She's an Aoki award-winning writer with a squerill living on her head."  
  
"And this is the bozo of my class. Yamato Ishida. What a devil!!"  
  
  
  
"The class was in chaos thanks to him. It's time to do something about it."  
  
Scences flash by as they are told. Shows what the boys did in the classroom.  
  
  
  
"I won, then lost, I won, then lost then I won ny getting Yamato's picture!!" 


	5. Lone Wolf Howls

Soorrry it took a long time, I've been really busy lately. I hope you enjoy this fic and remember no, flames and I don't and never will own digimon or Komodo No Omocha, so I'm changing some of the scenes a bit but it's still going to be a mimato. ************************************************************** *************************  
  
Sana: Mimi  
  
Akito: Yamato  
  
Tsuyoshi: Taichi  
  
Aya: Sora  
  
Rei: Jyou  
  
Aono: Hikari  
  
Naozumi: Koushiro  
  
Mimi's little brother: Takeru  
  
  
  
This is a mimato and Taiora. Maybe I'll alter it a bit and have a bit of Takari. Anyway, on to the theme song and show!!  
  
One more thing, everyone is the same age, except for Jyou, because he's about maybe twenty in this fic, and keeping some of the charaters to their original. One more thing, this may seem like a jyoumi, but it really is a mimato. Just to clear that up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
That rumor that I love you is true, yes it is,  
  
you can't ignore it either  
  
Whether you're awake or asleep  
  
please don't be embarrassed.  
  
Is it a sin if I sneak into your heart by riddling you,  
  
of your other love?  
  
At sunset when the children go home,  
  
Today's incident is burning love,  
  
You can tell it accurately  
  
  
  
7'o clock news!!  
  
  
  
Please our relationship...  
  
Please don't blame it on the true kiss,  
  
In a city without light, let's burn the fire of love  
  
don't be so easy going  
  
you're asking for something not have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Last episode.......  
  
"HAHAHAHA!! LOOK AT THIS!!!" she added. "Boy do you look stupid!!" She jumped out of the bushes and started dancing.  
  
"All righty then. I'll Xerox this and post it around the whole school!!" she stopped dancing and pressed Jyou's burracha. Jyou was about to eat his rice cake, but Mimi's Burracha shook and the rice spilled all over.  
  
"Alright Mimi!! I'm coming!!" shouted Jyou as he hurridly drove off, to where Mimi was.  
  
Yamato stepped forward. "You..." he started. But Mimi retaliated.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked, as she held out the picture. "You did the samething with the teachers."  
  
"Are you angry?" she added, "frusterated? Well this is nothing!!" Yamato turned and looked at Taichi who looked nervous again.  
  
'I may be able to hold myself agasint Yamato, but when he get's angry, it isn't pretty.' thought Taichi.  
  
"I'll also post it if you do anything to Taichi-kun!!" added Mimi.  
  
Then Yamato looked back at Mimi.  
  
  
  
"Heheheh. Now come and try to get me." replied Mimi, folding her arms. Yamato had a small sweat-drop as Mimi said and started to dance around, " Can you keep up with the steps I mastered at the Komawari?"  
  
  
  
Babbit had come and was hanging upside down on the screen.  
  
"Don't push your luck." was all he said, and Mimi had backflipped all the way to the street where Jyou had come and got the picture.  
  
"Good timing Jyou." said Mimi. Jyou started to laugh.  
  
"If you do anything to Mimi, I'll post this all over town!!" laughed Jyou as he then drove off with the picture.  
  
Yamato was still in a bit of shock, about all this.  
  
  
  
"Now, Yamato, Matt-kun..." said Mimi, a little too sweetly, " Give me the teacher's picture."  
  
  
  
Yamato stared at Mimi.  
  
Taichi was staring at the two of them.  
  
"Matt-kun." said Mimi as she held out her hand and Yamato was still staring, he made a fist with his injured hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
After last night's fiasco, we see the school bright and early and Mimi's voice going on asking if these were all the pictures of the teachers that Yamato had. Taichi was with the both of them.  
  
As they were looking over the picture's Taichi picked up one and said,  
  
"Is this the picture of the teachers' m-making out?" he asked, he started to turn a bit red and his nose was bleeding a bit, from looking at he picture. Mimi saw it and told him to wipe it. She then turned to Yamato and asked,  
  
"Is this all of it Yamato? If it isn't, I'll show everyone that picture with you in it!!"  
  
Yamato was just leaning back in his chair with his eyes clothes and replied,  
  
"That's all I have he said."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then Mimi declared,  
  
"Then I order you to stop torturing the teachers and disrupting the classes from this point forward!!"  
  
Yamato didn't say anything yet, but he turned his head a bit and stared at Mimi.  
  
"Cuz if you don't, I really will show everyone!!" she laughed.  
  
"Fine." Was all he said, "It's not like I even cared."  
  
Taichi and Mimi were confused and looked at Yamato.  
  
"I did it only because they were dumb enough to listen and do what I said." He finished.  
  
Mimi slammed her hand down and shouted  
  
"Hey!! Watch your mouth!! I'll admit that some boys aren't as smart as some people, but that doesn't even give you a right to even say that sort of stuff to them!!"  
  
"Shut up!! You made come here in the morning and I don't want to hear your preaching!!" Yamato shouted back.  
  
"Hey guys, shouldn't you be a bit quieter?" asked Taichi as he stared at the lighting between the two.  
  
"Don't you complain!! I only called you out this early because so that no one would see or hear what we're doing!!" Mimi shouted back at Yamato.  
  
"Matt," Taichi softly said,  
  
Yamato and Mimi turned around and looked at Taichi.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but you were just getting out of hand. I had to do something, and Mimi wanted you to stop also." Replied Taichi.  
  
Yamato turned his head away from Taichi a bit.  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
*********************************  
  
"Yamato-kun!!"  
  
"Good morning"  
  
"What're we going to do today?"  
  
"I quit. You guys should start studying, even though we're only in elementary school, we're still behind."  
  
Was all he said and he left, leaving the boys dumbfounded. Once he was out of the building, he was knocked over the head with a toy hammer by Mimi and she shouted.  
  
"YOU HAVE ONE MORE APOLOGY TO SAY TO!!" she shouted and dragged him off.  
  
When she let go of him, he saw that all the girls were standing there glaring at him.  
  
"Now apologize to them." Stated Mimi.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He got hit again.  
  
"OW!!! What the hell do you think you're doing!!"  
  
"That wasn't sincere enough!! Make the apology from your heart Yamato!!"  
  
"Fine!! I'm sorry and I won't do it again!! Happy!?" shouted Yamato.  
  
"Thank you. You can go." Grinned Mimi. "Now you better change that attitude or I'm going to show the picture!!" Mimi sang.  
  
As Yamato walked away, the boys were watching him.  
  
"I can't believe it. He apologize." One boy said astounded.  
  
"He's pathetic." Stated Gomi frowning.  
  
Back in the classroom, the teacher was nervously looking around her class, since it was so quiet. When her eyes met Mim's she gave an okay sign and ms. Mitsuya said,  
  
" I g-guess I'm going to start class now." She stated. Her thoughts turned to Mr. Tanaka who said that everything would be alright.  
  
'I hope it's true.' She thought.  
  
"Okay, Gomi-kun, can you read from page 26?" asked Ms. Mitsuya.  
  
"I refused." He replied and Ms. Mitsuya got nervous, but as soon as Gomi had said that, he was hit over the head by Mimi and Asa.  
  
"Just read it Gomi." Stated Yamato bored. He frowned but he did what he was told and started reading. Ms. Mitsuya breathed in relief.  
  
"We got some catching up to do sensei!!" grinned Mimi.  
  
"yes!!"  
  
******************************  
  
"People have sent fan mail to you Mimi, concerning about your school life!!" grinned Zenryou. The set was nearly filled to the ceiling with all the fan mail concerning Mimi and her school life.  
  
"Look at this!!"  
  
Everyone gave a small laugh as Mimi said,  
  
"oh wow!!"  
  
"Sorry to trouble everyone with my problems, but I solved it already!!" smiled Mimi as she looked into the camera.  
  
"But you know, Zenryou's personal life is more of a problem than mine." Laughed Mimi, as she poked her finger in his direction.  
  
"no way." He stated.  
  
They continued talking on the T.V, and back in another house, Gomi was watching them and eating.  
  
"Well, since everything went so well, it'll be a lot more peaceful around!!" grinned Mimi.  
  
"Peaceful huh. That's what you think miss. Popstar." Smirked Gomi. **********************  
  
"OYYYYY!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! I OVERSLEPT AGAIN!! IT'S FINALLY QUIETED DOWN, BUT NOW I'M LAAAATTTTEEEE!!!" shouted Mimi as she was tearing down the hallways. When she slid in front of her classroom, she opened the door and said,  
  
"Sorry I'm late sensei!!" shouted Mimi, but her apology was interrupted by a bunch of shouting and noise. Mimi's eyes went wide as she saw the boys going into disaster mode again. She growled and stomped towards Yamato, who was just sitting in his desk.  
  
"YAMATO YOU BIG FAT LIAR!! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T TERRORIZED ANYMORE!!! LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!!!" shouted Mimi, "NOW I'M GOING TO SHOW EVERYONE THE PIC."  
  
"They have a new leader Tachikawa." Muttered Yamato. Mimi stopped her ranting and said,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Asa and Mami came running up to Mimi worried.  
  
"It's true!! Gomi-kun's leading them, it's not Yamato." They added.  
  
"A switch of leaders, I guess, but in your case Tachikawa, boss monkey switches bosses." Muttered Yamato, staring at Gomi.  
  
Mimi turned her head to the front of the class and saw that it really was Gomi, he was laughing his head off at what he's done and the boys were surrounding him.  
  
"Oy!! Yamato!! You better go and do something about this!!" cried Mimi. Yamato just sat there in his seat for a few minutes, but then he stood up and walked to Gomi and said,  
  
"Hey, cut this out Gomi. It's old and getting stupid." Yamato said quietly.  
  
Gomi stopped his laughing and said,  
  
"Ha!! We don't have to listen to you anymore, Yamato!! I'm the new boss now!!"  
  
Yamato smirked and snorted a little.  
  
"What's so funny Yamato?" growled Gomi.  
  
"That's amusing, considering you use to do everything I told you."  
  
"That was in the past!! I'm the new leader and I hated you from day one!!" shouted Gomi.  
  
Then he put up his fists, "I'll show you who's stronger!!" he grinned.  
  
"Y-Yamato." Mimi said quietly.  
  
"C'mon!! You want a piece of me!!" shouted Gomi.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey stop it!!" shouted Mimi.  
  
Yamato did the same and Gomi moved forward aiming for a punch, and Yamato was going in also to knock Gomi out and was about to attack by Mimi shouted from behind,  
  
"No!! YAMATO!! DON'T FIGHT!!"  
  
Yamato suddenly stopped and looked at Mimi, but that left Gomi an opening and he punched Yamato back and onto the ground. He got up and wiped his face with his sleeve. Tai got behind him.  
  
"Yamato are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Heh, you let GIRLS boss you around," grinned Gomi as he walked towards Yamato. "You should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
"You." growled Yamato as he glared coldly at Gomi, you could see an angry aura around him.  
  
"Oh no, his pissed-off this time." Mimi said nervously.  
  
Yamato stood up, and Gomi backed off a bit.  
  
"Stop it now, Yamato." Mimi stated from next to him. " You two!! It's the picture if you hit him!! The picture!!"  
  
"Ah."  
  
Yamato turned and looked at Mimi, but Gomi shouted,  
  
"An opening!!" and hit him again on the face and repeatedly over and over again.  
  
"Yamato is the only one who's listening to Mimi-chan." Stated Mami. "And he's being beaten up!!"  
  
Mimi was getting frustrated.  
  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!!" she shouted. "Break it up now!!!"  
  
Then Gomi punched Yamato back again and into Mimi, and they both fell to the ground.  
  
"You really suck!!" laughed Gomi.  
  
"Hey!! Yamato, why can't you guard that wimpy punch!!" wondered Mimi.  
  
"I can't guard." Muttered Yamato, "I'm not proud of that."  
  
Mimi looked at his face and stated, "You're right, you can't."  
  
Gomi then turned towards the guys and said,  
  
"Look, Yamato is a chicken you follows a girl's orders!!" grinned Gomi.  
  
Taichi had almost enough of that.  
  
"Grrrrr, when I'm through with him for making fun of Yamato." growled Taichi as he rolled up his sleeve and was going to go over to Gomi and show him not to call his best-friend a chicken, he was stopped by Sora, who grabbed his arm and pointed to Mimi and Yamato.  
  
"Hold it Taichi-kun. Look." She stated.  
  
"huh?"  
  
" WHAT!? Alright that's it!! One punch, that's it!!" shouted Mimi. Yamato grinned.  
  
"I'm gonna make this one count good." Smirked Yamato as he cracked his knuckles. Gomi was laughing until he heard Yamato behind him.  
  
"Gomi."  
  
"Huh what, you want mor.UGH!!"  
  
Yamato nailed him really hard in the chest and Gomi was out like a light.  
  
"Whoa!!" stared the whole class, "Just one punch too."  
  
"See Taichi." Grinned Sora.  
  
"Oh well. At least he fought back." Grinned Taichi smiling at Sora.  
  
"Heh, now who sucks." Smirked Yamato.  
  
"And his reign didn't even last an hour." Muttered Asa.  
  
"I really don't like to use violence.  
  
Yamato walked and left the room as the boys just stood there, wondering what to do.  
  
Later the class went on normally.  
  
"I hope the problem was solved. I hope." Thought Mimi.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Hey Mimi-chan, have you seen Yamato anywhere?" he asked.  
  
"No why?" she replied.  
  
"He promised to meet me here, but I haven't sighted him anywhere." Sighed Taichi as he ran off the hallway, looking for him/  
  
"Hmmm?" wondered Mimi.  
  
As days went by, Yamato became more and more like a loner.  
  
In art class, Mimi got a little worried about him, and she turned to her picture and laughed.  
  
"Ahahaha!! A retired boss and lonely wolf!!" she had drawn Yamato's head with a wolf body looking at her.  
  
"Mimi, are you alright?" asked Sora sweat-dropping at her friend's antics.  
  
In P.E.......  
  
"Just leave him alone," stated Asa, "He might be quiet, but he's still dangerous!!"  
  
"But." Mimi said quietly, once Asa turned around and she saw Yamato alone by the fence tying his shoe. Her name was called and they had to leap over the horse. But since Mimi wasn't paying any attention, she just crashed into it and shouted.  
  
"THAT'S IT!! I'M NOT WORRYING ABOUT HIM ANY LONGER!! IT'S STARTING TO ANNOY ME!!"  
  
********************** later that evening, Mimi was spying on Yamato's house, and saw that he had just turned on his light.  
  
"I'll make a pretty good detective." Grinned Mimi.  
  
Suddenly her burracha started shaking and Mimi shouted,  
  
"JJJJYYYYYOOOOUUUU-KKKKUUNNN, YYYYYOOOOUUU HHHHAAAAVVVVEEE BAAAAADDDD TIIIIMMMIINNNNG!!!"  
  
"Mimi-chan, you better hurry or you're going to be late for a meeting." Stated Jyou as he pressed the buttons on the burracha.  
  
Mimi was shaking all the way to the front of Yamato's house until it finally stopped.  
  
"Thank you." Sighed Mimi.  
  
"Who're you?" asked a voice from behind Mimi. She turned around and saw that it was Natsumi.  
  
'Hey. Isn't that Yamato's sister?' wonder Mimi.  
  
"Hey!! You're Mimi-chan!!" smiled Natsumi. Mimi gulped and pulled up her collar on her jacket higher and turned her head.  
  
"Bu-but you must be mistaken." Stuttered Mimi.  
  
"No way. You're just as cute as you are on the television."  
  
"Th-thanks."  
  
"What're you doing here?" asked Yamato as he came out of the house.  
  
"Ummm, what am I doing, is ummm." Mimi started, but Natsumi interrupted.  
  
" This doesn't have anything to do with you!!" glared Natsumi. "Why are you still here anyway, I told you to come back, once I'm in bed. You make me sick!!"  
  
Mimi just looked between the two as Yamato didn't say anything.  
  
Then Natsumi turned towards Mimi again and asked, "Could you give me Zenryou-san's autograph?" she asked rather perky.  
  
"Umm, I don't think I can." started Mimi, but then Natsumi turned towards Yamato again and shouted,  
  
"GO AWAY!! I don't' want to see your face again!!"  
  
'Are brother and sister supposed to act this way?' thought Mimi as Yamato made his way down the steps and out of the gate.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Natsumi, then she turned to Yamato. "I'm not making you anything or feeding you!! So go away!! Scram!!:  
  
"I'm going already!!" shouted Yamato walking off.  
  
"Uh, sorry but I have some..work to do, see you later!!" said Mimi as she ran off in the direction that Yamato went.  
  
She followed him as quickly as she could and when she turned around a corner she saw Yamato waiting for the train to pass.  
  
"Yama." started Mimi, but she couldn't finish for some reason and just watched Yamato walking off.  
  
'He's going to eat dinner all by himself.' Thought Mimi.  
  
Back at Mimi house...  
  
"Oh, I see." Stated Mimi as she was fiddling with the personality calculator.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jyou looking over Mimi's shoulders.  
  
Her mother was on the seat drinking tea, as Mariko was in his house on top of her hair.  
  
"Yamato's a lone wolf at both school AND home." She stated, rather sadly. "He locked himself inside a barrier to keep people out."  
  
"I have lot's of friends, and a good family, but Yamato only has a sister that hates him and a father that won't speak to him in the least." Added Mimi, once she thought about it more.  
  
"It makes me feel so, angry and sad at the same time, just thinking about it."  
  
Her mother sat down next to her and said,  
  
"You really are an ideal daughter Mimi." She said smiling.  
  
"Mama."  
  
Then the cook walked in.  
  
"Sensei, Onda-san is here about the book that's over due." She said.  
  
"Is that article ready yet!!" cried Onda.  
  
"What are your favorite color, drink and fighting technique?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, blue, tea and joint boxing." Replied Onda, looking at what his sensei was doing.  
  
"So that's how it is." She stated. Onda sweated.  
  
"So that's how what is?" he asked.  
  
"You're the type of person who wants the article but, you really want to wait longer." She stated.  
  
"WHAT!! SENSEI THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!!!" shouted Onda.  
  
"Whoops!! Gotta go know!!" shouted Mama and then ran off with Onda chasing after her. Mimi and Jyou laughed.  
  
As Mama was chased around by an angry Onda, Mimi turned to Jyou and asked,  
  
"Can you help me with my lines?" she asked. Jyou smiled.  
  
"Sure Mimi-chan."  
  
"You'll never catch me!!" cried Mama as Onda was behind her.  
  
"SENSEI!!!" shouted Onda.  
  
"Just kidding!! It's ready!!" she grinned.  
  
"What were you thinking!?" cried Onda as he fell to the floor as Mimi's mom was laughing.  
  
"Nothing like a little exercise after dinner." She said grinning.  
  
"I've always led a warm happy life."  
  
Onda was trying to get the script from Mimi's mom without much luck.  
  
"It's no wonder that I just didn't know. That anyone in the world would have such a family. So cold and sad.".  
  
Mimi was in her room, staring at the window, thinking about Yamato's family and singing a song.  
  
Then she got hyper and ruined the serious moment.  
  
"A lone wolf isn't any fun!!"  
  
"A LONE WOLF ISN'T ANY MUCH FUN!!"  
  
"A LONE RACCON AND A LONE PIG WOULD BE MUCH MORE FUN!!!!" Then she stopped and thought about what she just sang.  
  
"A lone pig?"  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" ************************************************************  
  
The next day, during the math lesson, ms. Mitsuya turned around and asked,  
  
"Okay, any problems?" she asked.  
  
Taichi raised his hand and before he could even think about it he said,  
  
"Ummm, Oka-san!!"  
  
"Hmm?" Ms. Mitsuya said.  
  
"Huh?" Mimi said turning towards Taichi, who looked embarrassed.  
  
Everyone turned towards him and started laughing. It didn't go that badly, until two boys in the front said,  
  
"Hey look!! Taichi just called sensei oka-san!!" they laughed out.  
  
"Ummm." Taichi was embarrassed.  
  
"He's so dumb!!"  
  
"He called the teacher oka-san!!"  
  
"Oka-san, Oka-san, oka-san!!" laughed another boy. Taichi started to blush in embarrassment.  
  
"Yes Oki-kun? What's the matter?" asked Ms. Mitsuya.  
  
"Ummm, you seen." Started Taichi, but he bowed his head, until you could only see his hair and goggles on top.  
  
"Hey stop laughing already." Mimi said to the guy next to her.  
  
"I can't!! Taich's a momma's boy !!" he replied.  
  
"Eh!!" Taichi was startled by what the boy had said.  
  
"Have you even seen his mom!!"  
  
"Looks just like him!!"  
  
Taichi was getting really angry right now, and he started to shake with fury and his goggles started to fog up.  
  
"Uh-oh, I'm leaving." Stated on boy in the back trying to get far away from Taichi as he could, along with another one.  
  
"She works at a hospital as a receptionist and always says thank you very much about five times!!" added another boy laughing with the crowd.  
  
Taichi snapped.  
  
"STOP MAKING FUN OF MY FAMILY!!" he shouted lifting up his desk and going into a rage. He was running around the room kicking the desks and punching desks until they all nearly had cracks in them.  
  
"What' going on!! Taichi's really scary!!" Mimi said.  
  
"It happened again." Sighed Yamato.  
  
"Again? You mean this had happened before?" she asked.  
  
"It happens every year. He accidentily calls his teacher "oka- san" and the kids laugh at him and he goes into a fit of rage." Replied Yamato.  
  
"Some kids say he's scarier than me." Stated Yamato. "Didn't you know?"  
  
"No, this is my first time in the same class as him." Replied Mimi.  
  
"I've heard of this." Stated Sora.  
  
She turned to Yamato and said,  
  
"Yamato!! You're the only one who can stop him!!! Please!!" cried Sora.  
  
He got up and walked up behind Taichi and then just karate chopped his head and Taichi fainted.  
  
"Whoa." Stated Mimi eyes wide.  
  
Yamato put Taichi's arm around his neck and lifted him up.  
  
"I'm taking him to the nurses'." He said and left the room, with everyone staring.  
  
"Yamato?" questioned Mimi as he watched the two leave.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Ishida-kun." Replied the Ms. Mitsuya.  
  
Some boys near the window said,  
  
"That was shocking, he really does have a mother complex." Added another one.  
  
Yamato turned and kicked a desk at them and glared.  
  
" Ya..Yamato." Mimi said running up to him.  
  
"What's wrong with loving your own mother!?" stated Yamato. "WELL!?"  
  
"Huh?" Mimi wondered.  
  
"N-nothing at all Ishida-kun." One of the boys replied nervously.  
  
"But it's weird loving them too much." Another one added.  
  
"Too much?" said Yamato.  
  
"Eh!!" the boys said, staring at Yamato's glaring face. "What I mean is.Umm.well.ummm"  
  
Then Yamato kicked the door opened and walked out.  
  
"When will we have a normal class?" wondered Ms. Mitsuya out- loud.  
  
"Keep your hopes up." Replied Asa.  
  
"Cheer up." Added Mami.  
  
"Thank you everyone." Replied Ms. Mitsuya.  
  
In the clinic, Taichi was just waking up with Yamato besides the bed.  
  
"Are you alright now?" asked Yamato.  
  
"Matt-kun." replied Taichi looking at him.  
  
"Sorry, I must've hit you too hard." He replied. "I have trouble controlling myself.  
  
Taichi shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He replied. "I should be the one apologizing, for making you go through this every year."  
  
"Don't mention it." Yamato said.  
  
Mimi was watching them, through a little opening in the door and she smiled.  
  
"So you really do have a nice side to you Yamato." Smiled Mimi as she watched. "He's right, there's nothing wrong with loving your own mother. I love my mom too."  
  
"Hey wait a minute. I thought Yamato didn't HAVE a mother?" questioned Mimi, going further into the situation. "I don't have a father, or that matter, but."  
  
"Something's wrong here, at his house." Stated Mimi, as she turned towards the door again, and stared at Yamato.  
  
"There are still problems.TO BE SOLVED!!" cried Mimi. ************************************************************** ****************** End of Chapter 5. Hope you liked it and remember to review please!! 


End file.
